Wandering Heart
by twilightfan4
Summary: After being transformed into a vampire by Aro in 1918, Bella Swan finds that her home is now with the Volturi. She stays 90 years with the coven, but it's time for her to get outside the castle walls. Who better to show her around than Edward Cullen. ExB
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen. I'm not really sure why it's so exhilarating for me to say that today I turn eighteen. Maybe it's the realization that I'm finally an adult or the fact that I can now be taken seriously by my parents. Regardless of the reason, it's pretty cool to be able to say that today was my eighteenth birthday.

I threw on my robe and raced down the hall as fast I could. Today was going to be great. I just knew that my parents had something elaborate planned for me. Something big, something that only an adult could appreciate. My mom probably had some huge party planned that everyone in town would be at. My mom is quite the socialite. She's known for throwing the greatest parties around town. I'm not really a fan of parties, but if she was finally taking enough interest in me to throw one in my honor then I'd be delighted to go.

"Good morning, Jeremy." I greet my butler with a warm smile and a hug. He laughs as he notices me steal one of his famous chocolate chip muffins from the tray he was carrying. Although my mother didn't pay too much attention to me, she refused to let me eat sweets. She said that no daughter of hers would be fat. Yeah, I don't know why I really want her approval either.

"I'll let that one slide for today, Ms. Swan. But only because of what day it is." He said with a wink. I laughed and took my spot at the table with my parents. After minutes of silence, I decide to start conversation.

"So…what's the plan for today?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant. I've never been the best of actors though.

"Oh Bella dear, you frightened me. I didn't even realize you were there." My mother stated with a hand on her chest as she put away the social section of the paper, "Now what was it you asked?"

"What's the plan for today, mom?" I repeat again, a little let down. Maybe being eighteen wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Oh yes, actually we're going to a ballet this evening. It should be a dazzling performance; best dancers in all of Europe is the word around the city." She said smiling at my father.

"That's what I heard as well, darling." My dad said barely looking up from his paper.

My mom may be a nightmare at times, but I'd rather be with her than someone who doesn't even acknowledge your existence unless you're a potential business partner. My father was a major workaholic. He was constantly working even when he wasn't at his office in town. The only time he seemed to have his mind off work was when he went to social gatherings with my mother, which I was usually not invited to. I really don't complain though. Large crowds of people really weren't my thing.

The day dragged on without a word of my birthday from my parents. It was really disappointing but at least they were taking me to the ballet, it's more than they've done in the past. It was almost time for the show, so I slipped on my favorite blue dress and slippers. As I put my ribbon in place around my perfect brown curls, my mother walked in.

"Bella, have you seen my pearl earrings? I need them for tonight." She asked frantically looking through my jewelry box.

"No, I haven't. Maybe you should ask one of the maids." I suggested.

"Well, don't you look pretty. Why on Earth are you dressed up so much for though? You don't normally get all dolled up like this when you stay home, do you?" She asked genuinely curious. Of course, she wasn't taking me. I should have known better. No age was going to make a difference to my parents. Why should it? They didn't even remember that today was my birthday; their only daughter's birthday.

"No, mom. I just felt like it today." My voice cracked as I quickly stepped by her, leaving the room before she could see my tears.

I sat on the sofa in our main room, staring at the page of my book. I hadn't been able to think about anything other than my horrible parents all night. How could they forget me? Don't they care? _Of course they don't, Bella. They never have._ I knew I shouldn't let it bother me, but I couldn't let it slide. Not this time. My dog, Pookie, climbed up in my lap and stared up at me with its adorable puppy dog stare. It was as if she was telling me to stop stressing over them.

"I know, Pook; they're not worth my time. I wish I never had to see them again." I said, growing angry. Suddenly the storm brewing outside got worse. The thunder was erupting throughout the whole house. With an eerie quickness, all of the lights went off. Pookie jumped off my lap and ran to the window, barking as if she were a big dog.

"Pookie, what's the matter?" I said, going to the front door. I opened it cautiously and was suddenly hit by a wave of cold air. "I don't see anything, Pook."

She was about to see me give up. Before I could close the door, she took off outside running towards the hedges.

"Pookie, stop! Get back here!" I screamed, chasing after her. I bent down to get her out of the bush, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. _It's just in your imagination, Bells. Let it go. _I tried to calm myself down, but then it happened again. I slowly turned around, terrified of what I would find. Never in my life did I ever believe I would be met by a pair of red eyes.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you parents home?" He asked as his perfect lips curled into a smile.

"They're out right now, but they should be home soon. Would you like to wait for them?" I asked. I vaguely remembered my dad saying one of his partners might stop by the house later this evening, but the description he gave me was nothing like this man. "Are you one of my father's business partners?"

"You could say that," He said with a hint of humor in his voice. He extended his hand to me, "I'm Aro."

I really didn't want to, but in order to be polite I took his hand. "Bella Swan."

"Interesting." He said, his eyes glazed over. Suddenly, his attention snapped back to me. "Very Interesting."

Before I knew what was happening, he bit down on my hand and I screamed in agony. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. The white hot pain that surged through my body; it seemed like it last forever. I flopped around trying to make it stop, but it never did. I begged and pleaded that someone just kill me. It would've been better than this. Anything was better than this. After what seemed like days, it started to cool down and my screams were not as often. I opened my eyes to a stone room I'd never seen before.

I sat up in the bed I was laying on. It was small and hard, but my body felt no aches from laying on it. I put my head in my hands with confusion. I quickly jerked it back after feeling the coldness of my forehead. I crawled out of the bed and walked over to the fire that was burning in a large fireplace on the far side of the room. I put my hands up trying to warm myself, but nothing changed. What was going on?

"I see your transformation has taken place and if you don't mind me saying, you look quite lovely. I wonder if…" He quickly took my hand and his eyes glazed over like I remembered, "Nothing. That's very interesting, Bella. My powers never fail me."

"Powers, what are you talking about? What's going on? Why am I here?" I asked frantically, I was panicking.

"Ms. Swan, you are in Volterra, Italy. Today is September 16, 1918. You've been.. unconscious for the past 3 days. In the mean time, you've developed into one of my kind. Bella you are a vampire now." He said pulling me over to a sofa to sit. He went into detail about the exclusiveness of being a vampire and how I should be very careful not to let anyone know about our kind. He said it was the only rule.

He motioned towards my red eyes, "Your thirsty, you need to hunt. Go to the forest outside of town. It's too light outside for you to kill in town, I'm sure there will be someone out in the forest though."

"Someone? No, I can't just kill someone. I refuse to." I said angrily, getting up from my seat. It made me sick just thinking of drinking someone's blood.

"Fine then, you can test out a theory that one of my dear friends has been working on. Kill animals instead, it won't make you as strong but if you can't kill humans then it's your only option." He said, kind of annoyed.

I lived with the Volturi; Aro, Caius, and Marcus, as a vegetarian for 90 years. Granted being a vampire was not a life I would have chosen for myself, but living with the trio wasn't so terrible. The castle was amazing and so exclusive. Unfortunately though, Aro didn't think it was very healthy for me not to leave the city. In 90 years, I hadn't taken a step out of it's boundaries. Everyone always came to us, there was no reason for me to.

"Bella, I think that you need to get out for a while; be around people. Your more than ready. That's why I've asked a coven who diets like you do; on animals. I know the leader or father of the family very well. His son, Edward, will be traveling with you. I want you to get the chance to see the world around you. You should stay so couped up like this, darling. You should get the chance to live what little you can." Aro said pacing the room. I didn't like this idea. I was over 100 years old, I think I was more than capable of doing what I wanted. But there's no saying no to Aro, what he says goes; always.

"When are they coming?" I asked, not even looking at him.

"Today. You'll be leaving by the end of the week." Aro said, kind of nervously.

"Their coming today? Why couldn't you have told me? You could've at least prepared me for this? Aro, you know I hate surprises." I said standing directly in front of him, a growl rising in my throat.

"You'll be fine, Bella. It's for the better. Now go get ready, we're expecting them soon." He said waving me out of his study. I turned on my heel and stormed out. If I was going to have to do this, I wasn't about to make it easy on anyone. This Edward had it coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, so here's the newly revised version of chapter 2.  
i just had to rewrite it, the way i had written it before made it hard for me to be able to write a 3rd chapter.  
which btw, is in progress as we speak. i know me actually updating within a few days time is def bizarre.  
but i really do want to get this story out there, cause the idea i have in my head is sooo cute.**

**anyway, here's your chapter. i dont own anything, blahblahblah, don't try to sue me or any of that stuff.  
moving on, enjoy.  
read & review. **

**--katiedid, 3**

I guess you could say he was perfect. His tall, slender figure made his muscles proportion just right so that it wasn't too much. His face was like that of a Greek god, with bone structure that any model would kill for. He had a shade of auburn hair that no stylist could ever imitate and topaz eyes that could see into the depths of my soul, much like they were right now.

"Bella, this is Edward." Aro stated with a mischievous smile. The one he had called Alice before started giggling. The tall, blonde guy (I'm thinking his name was Jasper) nudged her to stop. I don't see how anyone found this amusing. I took no pleasure in knowing that the guy forcing me away from my home was beautiful as well. This was just going to make the trip that much harder.

"It's a pleasure, Bella." He said taking my hand and softly kissing it. When our skin touched, a shock went through me. It was like a spark from a firework or the sense of being electrocuted. Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

"Like was." I spat back, quickly grabbing my hand away. He looked upset. Don't get your hopes up boy, I'm not interested. This trip is strictly business.

"Bella, would you mind showing the Cullens to the rooms in which they will be staying?" Caius asked, not waiting for my reply. He simply stood up from his chair and exited the room.

"I'd be delighted." I said sarcastically, motioning for the clan to follow me. The smallest of the group rushed to my side looping her arm through mine. She was short and pixie-like, but beautiful as well. I remembered Aro calling her Alice.

"Your going to have a great trip, Bella. I know. Just try to stay away from large fountains, okay?" She started giggling like she had earlier. This girl was kind of creepy but at the same time, you can't help but love her bubbly attitude. After I showed them all to their rooms, I retired to my own to get ready.

"Alice can see the future, just so you know." A melodic voice said from behind me. I turned to face Edward standing in my doorway.

"Oh, so that explains the giggling." I said laying the pink dress I had selected on my beautiful canopy bed, "We need to get some things straight, Edward. This trip is not going to involve a me and you at any point time. I'm only going because I'm being forced to. If you don't like the idea of that, then fine. Go tell Aro you don't want to go. I'd be more than happy if you did."

"Who said I ever wanted a me and you?" He retorted and disappeared from my room before I could even process what he'd said.

I walked into the dining room to see that I was the last one and every seat was taken beside the one next to the least person I wanted to sit beside. I think Aro had something to do with this. Instead of arguing, I reluctantly sat down quietly.

A few members of the guard brought in tonight's meal; bear. I know I've been a vampire for some time now, but the thought of drinking a dead animal's blood was still repulsing. When they sat it down in front of me, I strong breeze brushed against my face making the smell of the blood unbearable. I pushed my seat back a bit, feeling a little light-headed. Of course, Edward noticed.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked curiously.

"I just feel a little light-headed, that's all." I said bashfully. It's really embarrassing to be a vampire who's sickened by blood.

"Yes, Bella's a little uneasy when it comes to blood." Aro stated knowingly.

"A vampire, who is repulsed at the sight of blood. Isn't that interesting." Edward teased, causing the table to laugh. All except for Caius and Marcus that is. Caius smiled at me. He understood that I was embarrassed and reached his hand out to Aro for him to understand as well through Caius's thoughts. He nodded once to me and tried to enthuse the now silenced table.

"So, Carlisle, how is working at the hospital going for you? You are still a doctor, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course I am. It's actually very interesting. It's surprising how much medical action is in a town like Forks." Carlisle said.

"Where is that?" I asked curiously. No one had ever mentioned that city before.

"It's in the United States, Washington to be exact. Edward will have to show you on your trip." Carlisle stated, reminding me of the dreaded trip that was only a few days away.

"You have been outside of Volterra, haven't you?" Edward questioned, causing all eyes to look at me. I noticed that Aro, Caius and Marcus looked worriedly at each other.

"No, I haven't actually." I said looking down at my still empty plate.

"You've stayed in this city for almost a century! How could you do that? Not even to speak to anyone or see anything outside of this castle? You continue to amaze me, Bella Swan." He said, leaning back in his chair. His arrogance was making not liking him so much easier.

"Anyways," Carlisle stated trying to break the tension forming at the table, "Forks has a very cloudy and wet climate. That's why we've stayed there for so long. It's perfect weather to play baseball too. Baseball is something our family loves to play. Edward is actually very good at it."

"Me and my father used to play together when i was human. What was your human life like, Bella?" Edward asked kindly, obviously trying to make up for before.

"Decent, but me and my parents didn't have much to do with me." I said looking down at my plate again. I didn't like speaking about my parents.

"Why is that?" He sounded concerned, as if he really wanted to know the answer.

" They weren't around that much. They seemed to forget about me most of the time. Even though I was their only child." I really didn't want to talk about this. Especially not to him.

"They couldn't be that bad, to forget about their only child."

"They could and they did." I said coldly. I wanted this conversation to end, quickly, "They did everything without me. I remember the last night when I had especially wanted to something with them, but they went to a ballet leaving me at home alone."

"Don't be so negative about them. They may have not cared as much as you would've liked, but it's not like they ever forget your birthday or anything. Nobody's that harsh." Edward said trying to comfort me, but he had used the wrong words. My parents were that harsh, they didn't even remember the most important day of my life, the day of my birth. I could feel the emotion building inside me.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus. I'm really sorry, but can I be excused please." I said trying not to look at Edward as I did so.

"Of course." Marcus said feeling sympathy for me. No sooner had the words escaped his mouth was out the door. I went out into the garden. I needed some fresh air. Actually, I just needed to breathe in general. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know. But that didn't matter at the moment. He was so rude and childish. The entire time he's been here, he'd been pushing my nerves. That was just the final shove.

"They told me I'd find you out here." It was Edward, of course. I hadn't even heard him walk out here.

"They were that harsh." I said, without even looking up, "They hated me. Just like everyone else." I hadn't meant for that last part to come out, but once I'd spoke them I couldn't take them back. There had to be a reason why no one ever kept in touch with me or wanted to spend time with me. The only reasonable explanation that comes to mind is that no one likes me.

"Bella Swan, don't you ever, ever say that everyone hates you." He said sitting down next to me on the gazebo bench. He cupped my chin his hand, forcing me to look up. "No one hates you, how could they. I've only known you for less than 24 hours, but I can already tell you that I don't hate you; nor will I ever be able to hate you. Your amazing person, Bella. So strong and confident, but sweet and innocent all at once. I've never quite met someone like you."

"If you don't hate me, then why have you spent every moment of your time here trying to get under my skin?" I asked. This boy was not the one I'd met earlier. The one I knew wouldn't have brought himself down to Earth long enough to even think about my feelings, let alone tell me that I'm amazing. What was going on?

"This is going to sound awful but it's the truth and honesty is the best policy, I guess. Bella, if I like a girl or if I just think she's cute, usually I don't have to try very hard to get her to fall for me. But you're different. You didn't give me the time of day. You didn't even give me a shot. It really hurt and it was so confusing. The only thing I could think to do was to be rude to you, and forget my feelings. Yeah, you can slap me now if you want. Call me a jerk, whatever you want. I guess I deserve it." He said running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Actually, I think I've lost my mind by saying this, but I forgive you. Since we're being honest, I don't hate you as much as I let on either. I really don't even know you. The only reason I don't like you is because you're the one taking me away. I've never been outside this city since I've been a vampire and I'm not really excited about it. I like the safety I have here. I don't want to hurt anyone. But I don't know if I can make it around them. I'm terrified of what might happen." I said blushing, it was so strange how this boy was suddenly making me confess all of this personal information without even asking. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad to have around.

"You don't need to worry about anything. You'll do perfectly fine. I was the same way whenever I was first introduced back into the human world, but you can make it. It's not as hard as it seems. And like they say, you'll never know until you try." He said smiling at me, his comforting words seemed to make my worries fade a little & his beautiful smile was just the icing on the cake. I beamed back. Still smiling, he leaned in closer slowly until we were just centimeters apart. Was Edward Cullen going to kiss me? Strangely, I wasn't upset about it. If I'd be upset about anything, it'd be if he didn't kiss me.

"Marcus, it's such a lovely night isn't it? So perfect for stargazing." Caius said loudly, he was walking through the archway that led to the garden. Marcus was following beside him.

"Yes, Caius. It's magnificent. So clear and…" Marcus trailed on.

"Bella, it's getting late." Edward said pulling away. He stood up for his seat and offered me a hand. I took it and allowed him to help me up. When I was on my feet, instead of letting go of my hand, he continued to hold it. He looked me in the eyes with a smoldering stare before he spoke again. "Goodnight, beautiful." He said, then kissed my hand. My cheeks had to be blood red I was blushing so bad. He smiled a beautiful crooked grin and turned to walk towards the castle.

I'd told myself coming into this that I wouldn't like Edward. No matter what my heart kept telling me and that still stood true. He might have a way with words, but they didn't help me to except the fact that he was taking me away in just a few days. But his words and his contagious, heartwarming grin were definitely not going to make this easy. This was going to be a long trip.


	3. Author's Note! Please Read

**okay, so i'm terribly sorry for making you guys think that this is a new chapter because i know my writers block has put the story off for long enough but i'm trying my best to make this story better. so im revising the 1st 2 chapters ive already written. im gonna post it in place of the current chapters.**

**please read it, see if you like it better. my writing has rlly gotten better over the past year. if you dont think its any better, let me know.**

**i need to know if i should continue this story or just forget about it.**

**also, let me know if you have any ideas for it. im still not completely sure where im going with it.**

**so please, please, please review!**

**be as harsh as you want, i dont mind constructive criticism.**

**the sooner you review, the faster i'll have brand new chapters up.  
love you guys, (:**

**-- katiedid, 3**


End file.
